The Boy is Mine
by Ship Stethan
Summary: Finn has only ever truly belonged to just one person, Kurt. M/M, and please no flames.


The Boy is Mine

Summary: Glee fic. Only the second I've written. Finn/Kurt, eventually.

"Damn it!" Finn huffed, tossing his bookbag into the armchair in the living room. "Why did I have to date a Kim Kardashian clone?"

He folded his arms, inhaled loudly, and threw his hands up. Kurt stood by watching this spectacle blandly, eating a cup of yogurt.

"I told you," Kurt remarked. "I told you women aren't worth it."

"Oh shut up," Finn snapped. "You need to get this through your head Kurt: I do not love you that way. That'd be really awkward now that we're siblings."

"Step-siblings," Kurt shot back.

Finn shook his head and laughed manically. He threw up his hands and started pacing.

"We're not having this conversation," he muttered to himself more then Kurt.

He stormed up the stairs to his bedroom, and Kurt's eyes held an unreadable expression. Did he really still care? Not really. He had someone now, and Finn Hudson was old news. Kurt's thoughts were broken by the sudden vibrating of his cell phone. Just wonderful, it was Rachel.

"Did Finn tell you anything?" it read.

"No, not really," he texted. "Except that he's dating a Kim Kardashian clone."

"He said that?" was the reply. "OMG, I can't believe he said that. I'm coming over."

Kurt sighed and bit his bottom lip. Why was she such a drama queen anyway? She definitely would have beat him in that department. Sure enough, not even ten minutes later, Rachel Berry was on their doorstep.

"Where's Finn?" she demanded.

"Honey, I really don't think he has anything to say to you," Kurt said, rather defensively.

"What crawled in your ass and died?" she wondered.

"Gee, I dunno," Kurt said sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that Finn does everything for you, gives you everything, and this is how you repay him. Here's a newsflash Rachel, the universe doesn't revolve around you. You're not special, in fact, you're quite annoying. Now I suggest you get out of here and leave my brother alone."

Kurt shot her a glare of pure poison. Rachel's bottom lip trembled and then she flew off at the handle.

"What business of yours is this?" she shrieked. "I know what's up Kurt. You can't fool me. You still love Finn. Admit it Kurt. Being his brother isn't good enough for you. You're so pathetic. It's your fault your parents met. Now you want him for yourself."

"No," Kurt replied. "You're wrong. I know that Finn and I have no chance together. I love him, yes. God I love him, but he doesn't love me, and it's so messed up. What do you and Quinn and those Madonna bots at school do for him? Is that what he needs? He needs encouragement and someone to support him for a change, to care about how he feels."

Finn listened to these words from the top of the stairs, his mouth slightly open in shock and disbelief. After all this time, still? Kurt still loved him? Kurt was defending him. Why?

"I love him," Kurt continued, steadying his sobs. "He doesn't love me. He loves you, Rachel, and you don't deserve him. Let me tell you something else. I like having Finn as a brother. I get to be there for him in ways his girlfriends never are. He needs me. He's so strong, but sometimes he needs to be weak, and it's then that he needs me. I'm the one he always needs. He doesn't need you Rachel, now go the hell away."

Rachel sobbed and took off running. Kurt shut the door and let out the tears, sinking to the floor. God, he still loved Finn. Why? Finn watched with wide and hurt eyes. What should he do? It was true that he needed Kurt. Kurt was always there for him, and he was wrong about one thing. Finn did love him back. He was just scared and confused. This was so against his precieved ideas about manhood. He made the decision in his mind to talk to Kurt about this. They at least needed that much.

"Hey," he said walking down the steps.

"Oh hi," Kurt exclaimed, drying his eyes quickly and smiling.

"Are you crying?" Finn asked gently.

"Oh it's nothing," Kurt laughed. "Something really stupid."

Finn walked to him and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Kurt," he said quietly. "No it isn't stupid. Don't lie to me. Talk."

Kurt's breathing hitched. Finn hadn't released his grip, but it wasn't a firm grip, it was gentle and restrained. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"What good would it do? You know how I feel. You've always known I think. You don't want me."

Kurt looked away from him. He felt Finn's hand release him and move to his cheek.

"Kurt, you're so wrong," he said. "I don't know how to deal with this, these feelings. I never have."

"Feelings," Kurt whispered, looking at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what feelings?"

"You're so strong Kurt," Finn said quietly. "It's me who is weak. I don't know how to deal with what I want. I cave into pressure and I give girls what they want. What about what I need?"

Finn looked at Kurt with a lost look begging for help.

"Finn, do you like me?" Kurt asked carefully. "Do you?"

Finn sighed and tears began to form as he nodded his head in shame. Kurt wasn't sure how to react now. He knew how complicated Finn's emotions could be.

"Are you gay Finn?" Kurt asked, once again very carefully.

"I don't know," Finn replied. "I don't think so. I mean, I like girls. I don't really like guys, except for you. You're different Kurt."

Finn placed his hand on Kurt's cheek again.

"You're so beautiful," Finn whispered. "You have a feminine grace. You're kind and supportive. You sing just as good or better then Rachel, and I've often wondered, just how soft your lips are."

Kurt eyed him with fear and want. What if Finn backed out? What if he hated him? That isn't what Finn did. Instead he placed his lips gently against Kurt's. It wasn't bad, it was actually nice. He knew that Kurt loved him with all his heart and would never be so insensitive of his needs. Kurt kissed back softly and pulled away from him.

"What was that Finn Hudson?" he asked smiling.

Finn smiled back and kissed him again, silencing him for the moment, and any doubts he might express. They could wait. Now was their moment, and they were all that existed, and he loved Kurt, and Kurt loved him.

The End?

Let me know what you think...


End file.
